The Mysterious boy from the Future: KoInu Yasha?
by Otakuman1
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome's son KoInu Yasha travels back in time to the warring states era to tell his parent's friends of a terrible future
1.

The Mysterious boy from the Future: KoInu Yasha... Huh? 

  


What has happened so far...

  


Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede have finally destroyed Naraku and collected all the shards to the Shikon jewel. After peace being restored and everyone relaxing back in present day Tokyo for 3 years Inu Yasha with a lot courage, determination, and a little support from the rest of the gang asked Kagome to marry her, she said yes! Not too long from then Inu Yasha and Kagome had a son, they named him KoInu Yasha,(Jr. Inu Yasha),everybody was so happy for them. As soon as he turned 3 everybody was training him how to fight, he learned many different technics. He learned the most about fighting from his parents, he and his father traveled to many different places in the present and the warring states era for great training areas to spar and teach him different fighting technics, whenever he was at home his mother trained him in channeling his energy. Then 8 years later on one night two demons who heard about what happened to Naraku and the Shikon jewel went down the bone eaters well and when they came to the present they stole the jewel from Kagome and Inu Yasha's home. The demons then devoured half of the jewel each, as soon as that was done they started destroying the city. Inu Yasha and the others woke up, they ran towards the demons and Inu Yahsa asked,"Who the hell are you?!", one said,"My name is Kagura" and the other said," My name is Zanzu." Then they both said," Now that we have devoured half of the jewel each no one will stop us!" Inu Yasha remarked," we'll defeat you one way or another!" "Get inside the house while you can my son!" Inu Yasha yelled to his son, KoInu Yasha said," But dad I know I can help!" "No son you'll just get in the way!" Inu Yasha said. "Fine", shouted KoInu Yasha, "But you all better come back alive!" "Of course son!", exclaimed Inu Yasha, they soon realized they were no match for the demons. In the fight Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had died just to be able to distract the demons so Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Kaede could escape! Those weren't the only casualties in the fight, Kagome's mother and grandfather were killed by the demons and so were many others, but fortunately her little brother Sota survived. When KoInu Yasha came out from his hiding place from where he slept for the night, he found out from his parents what had happened, he was devastated he was so angry that when his power swelled out from him in his rage he formed an incredible energy aura! His parents sensed his power increased so much that they thought that if they would train him to power up like that then maybe they would have a chance against these demons. So they continued to train him as they had planed, harder and more intense. 2 years later his power had increased by at least 20 times! His parents thought that they were ready and so they left Kaede and Sota to guard the house while they were gone. When Inu Yasha, Kagome, and KoInu Yasha fought the demons they were able to get some shards of the jewel back because when KoInu Yasha used his energy sword, he sliced right through the 2 demons and before they could regenerate he was able to steal some shards from their halves of the jewel. They kept on continuing to do this when Inu Yasha caught a virus! They found out from one of the few hospitals left in Tokyo that this virus turned out to be a very deadly heart virus, nevertheless Inu Yasha still continued to train his son very diligently and help his wife and son in getting 2 more jewel shards back from the demons. Inu Yasha that night said," They're catching on to our appearances quite quickly, I know there's absolutely no cure for this unknown virus, so it looks like tomorrow will be my last." "Don't say that!" Kagome and KoInu Yasha said, "No I really think so because it's been getting so hard for me to live each day lately because I've been getting so week day after day, I'll see you in the morning good night" said Inu Yasha." "Hey mom I'm going to give it my all to!" exclaimed KoInu Yasha, "Sure but don't go to over board ok", said Kagome " Yes mom good night." said her son "Good night",said Kagome. The next morning they fought the demons again but this time KoInu Yasha was caught in a very huge energy blast, his father pushed him out of the way and took the hit! KoInu Yasha ran up to his father shouting, "Nooooooo, Father!" "Son remember what I and your mother taught you and never give up on destroying them! I love you both with all my heart, please l..oo..k af..t..er yo...ur mo..th..er" Inu Yasha finished. As soon as Inu Yasha said those final words and died, his son's heart filled with rage and depression, he fought the demons very well but he only got 2 shards from them. He and his mother retreated to their home again now having in total with the resent ones they got a quite a few less than half of the 2 halves the demons have. His mother told him that what would be the best thing to do now would be to go back in time and prevent this from happening, but KoInu Yasha said,"How on earth can we do that mom?" Kagome replied,"Why not using the time capsule I was making late at nights" "You never told me you were doing that, no wonder why you were very sleepy in the morning!" KoInu Yasha said. "Well after I did so much testing on this thing I'm very positive it'll work! Why don't you try it after you're healed? I'll tell you what to do when you get their when you feel your ready." Kagome said. "Sure mom, just give me a few minuets!" replied the weak and tired KoInu Yasha. His mom explained all the directions to him about how to work it and what to do when he gets their and etc. "Now you be careful KoInu Yasha!" Kagome said. "I'll be fine mom! Take care, I love you and good bye uncle Sota and good bye lady Kaede!"

"Good bye!" they all shouted. "I love you son! Bye!" Kagome said. KoInu Yasha finally landed back in the warring states era just like his mom had planed and......

  


Well what will happen next? Better read tomorrow bye! 

  



	2. KoInu Yasha episode2: The Future is Save...

KoInu Yasha Saga episode#2: The Future's Saved!!!

KoInu Yasha finally landed back in the warring states era just like his mom said and when he got out and transformed the capsule back to its small form, which looks a lot like one of the dio capsules from Dragon Ball, he slayed some very, very, very strong demons that were trying to kill Inu Yasha and the others in this time, and of course using the Shikon shards he had. After taking those 15 demons out so easily the gang had quite a few questions to ask him, but the only ones he wanted to hear his reply were Miroku and Lady Kaede. He said to them,"I'll answer your questions, first off my name is KoInu Yasha and I'm from the future. My dad is Inu Yasha and my mom is Kagome." Miroku and Kaede stared at him and gasped in shock saying,"how?" He answered them and continued,"The real reason why I came here is to tell you of what will happen to all of you. You see what will happen in 3 years from now will be that my parents will get married, with a little help from you guys of course, and short after I'll be born, then 8 years later 2 demons will steal the Shikon jewel and each of them will devour half of it. When they first strike as soon as they get the crystal you guys catch on right away and fight them, when my mom, dad and you Lady Kaede try to retreat, Miroku you, Sango, and Shippo die while trying to hold them off. My grandmother and great grandfather die when they're attacked by the demons, the demons continue their rampage for the next 9 years and by that time I'm this current age and each time when they attacked, my mom, dad, and I would always fight them and take some shards of the jewel as you can clearly see here." KoInu Yasha shows them all the shards to the Shikon jewel that he and his parents took back from the demons in his hand while also explaining of how his father died when he was 15 and before he leaves to return to the future he says to Miroku and Kaede, "I only hope that the future is changed for the better and I have a real good feeling that with your help it will. Oh and by all means please keep my identity a secret from all the others and before I leave take this medicine and have my father chew and swallow one of these pills, this will prevent his future illness and tell him that this is just for that." He hands them a drug prescription container containing the chewable pills that gives to them to prevent his father's future illness. KoInu Yasha presses the button down on the capsule to turn it back into the time machine and gets in, he waves good bye to them returning to his own time to tell his mom, uncle, and Kaede the good news. Meanwhile, back in the warring states era Miroku and Kaede told the gang of the future events that were to come with out revealing KoInu Yasha's identity of course. Back in the future KoInu Yasha told his mom, uncle, and Kaede of the good news, but he had a bad feeling that something was going wrong. He went back again, this time he went back 15 years when he was 2 years old. As soon as KoInu Yasha came out of the time machine this time, he was sensing the gang battling the 2 demons he had told about and they were much stronger this time. "It looks like I've changed the future, I've got to help!", KoInu Yasha shouted. He arrived during the battle,"Hey I thought you said that they wouldn't be here till another 6 years from now!",Inu Yasha yelled. "Yes, I thought so too ,but it looks like me coming here had changed the future.",KoInu Yasha replied "I see ,but they each devoured half of the jewel!", Miroku shouted. "What already?!", KoInu Yasha said with surprise. "Let's get the hell out of here!" KoInu Yasha said, They left to a safe area not too far away."Excuse me Lady Kaede could you please bring me all of the scrolls that you have on the Shikon jewel." KoInu Yasha said with confidence, "Sure", Kaede said, she got him the scrolls and when she did KoInu Yasha pulled out some tools and papers that contains information on the Shikon jewel. "Yeah! Mom was right! all I got to do is attach this and fix this here and voila!" KoInu Yasha exclaimed "Alright! This remote control here will be able to block the power of the Shikon jewel and a good deal of their life power by putting them in a coma for 3 hours if you push this button here while within a minimum range of 3 feet!" KoInu Yasha said. "How were you able to do that?!", the gang said "I was able to find out how well their energy was related to the Shikon jewel mostly by sensing and I needed a little more info from the sheets, but the important thing is that we can steal the jewel shards back this way and kill them! I think that if Shippo, me, and you father were to do this then we'd kill them for sure!" KoInu Yasha said with delight "Alright then what's the god damn plan then?" Inu Yasha said. "Alright the plan is you and me will distract one of them when they're busy looking for us while Shippo will get close enough to pushing the button because he's a shape shifter, it'll be perfect, just like you probably would have had it father! Whoops!" KoInu Yasha said, "Did you just say what I think you said?!" Inu Yasha said with shock, "Yes, it's true I'm your son and well Kagome's my mom." KoInu Yasha said. KoInu Yasha explained all about how he was their son and etc. "What!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted, "Well at least I know your gonna look hot when you grow up!!" Kagome said to her 2 year old son while holding him in front of her with surprise. "Mother for Christ's sake now isn't the time!" "You know I can see the resemblance", Inu Yasha and Shippo said, "Well then let's get going..son", Inu Yasha said with a small smirk on his face. "Wait is this how far away 3 feet is?", Shippo asked, he measured how far away he thought is was by walking forward 3 steps, "No that's not how far away it is at all", KoInu Yasha shouted. "Here! This is how far away it is." KoInu Yasha said while demonstrating what it really is. "Holy shit that is short!", Shippo said after seeing the demo. "Don't worry Shippo I know you can do it!" KoInu Yasha said. They got their chance after waiting a little and Shippo and Inu Yasha followed his plan, it worked! "Way to go Shippo!" KoInu Yasha said with delight "Look like your not such a screw up after all, good job kid!" Inu Yasha said to Shippo with a small smile. They successfully did the same to the other one and went back to celebrate! They all celebrated with delight and congratulated each other, but then KoInu Yasha said, "Hey, guys could I please use the jewel to restore my home as well, because I can sense that all isn't well at home." "Of course it's fine!",Kagome said, "Yeah, but you better bring it back!" Inu Yasha said. "Of course I will dad you can trust me! Well I'll be back soon! Bye!" "Bye", everyone shouted "I love you son!" Kagome and Inu Yasha said together. Well KoInu Yasha destroyed the demons in his time and brought both of the jewels back to the warring states era to have them be destroyed which they were and well everything worked out in the end! 

  


Well this wraps up my first fan fiction that I've written or posted on the net! Hope you liked it and please send me a review of this soon! 


End file.
